All five
by WhimsicalMegan
Summary: Typical no war happened story. Tris and Tobias are instructors. Jeanine was assassinated and Eric was put outside the gate for a crime. Narrated through the view of my own character Allison. I hope you enjoy! xxx Megan


** Hey everyone I thought I'd give you a little introduction before I start into the story as I don't think this will all fit in the description. Anyway It's two years later Tris and Tobias are training together, Tris is 18 and Tobias is 20. Jeannie was assassinated and Eric was thrown out of the city for a crime (he may be included later.) It's still not safe to be Divergent blah blah blah... I hope you enjoy the story as much as I will. :***

**Allison's/Alli's POV:**

As I'm lying here on my new bed in a new room with people I barely know I think was it really worth it? Changing my faction leaving my sister the only family I have left.

I left her there all alone, she never would have done that to me. She didn't transfer when she was 16 and I was 14 because she knew I would have been orphaned, like my best friend Donna. She was adopted when she was 5 years old she's from Candor but the only family that would accept her was a family in my faction, Amity. The Durkin's they were called, they were awful but I hardly ever saw them. From the day I met Donna she was always shy maybe because none of the kids in Amity talked to her because she was from Candor, most Amity people hate Candor because of their brutal words. But I always admired her for it, I started talking to her the second week she was there and we've been inseparable ever since.

We always use to look out the window in school watching the Dauntless jump out of their trains, we both pledged that one day we'd transfer together. And here I am now, I don't know why but I'm a little underwhelmed. I decided to stop thinking and fall asleep, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

***7HOURS AND 28 MINUTES LATER***

I wake up to the sound of an alarm clock. Everyone jolts up to give Derek, the owner of the clock a death glare. Derek's from Erudite and was telling us last night about our body natural body clock and sleep cycles or something I didn't think he was going to be so literal and make an alarm for seven o'clock in the morning when training only started at nine.

"What the actual fuck Derek!" An Erudite girl says while throwing her pillow at Derek.

"What!? It's my natural body clock Vicky what did you expect me to do wake up at eight feeling all groggy!" Derek said defensively.

"Yeah well not everyone her went to sleep at ten like you did!" Vicky said back

"Can you's both shut the hell up and stop whingeing." Said a boy from Candor, Ethan I think his name was.

I don't think I'm enjoying this whole roommate thing. About five minutes later everyone is up out of bed and heading to the bathrooms. As a walk to the bathrooms I observe the Dauntless compound. The walls are cold and hard, there's a bluey greenish tinge to everything and you can hear the constant rush of water hitting rocks. There's a series of corridors to the bathrooms each of them looking almost identical to each other, I get worried that I'm lost or that I took a wrong turn but I finally find the ladies. I go in wash and get dressed I put my brownish black hair in a simple French braid and put on little makeup doing a cat-eye around my blue eyes.

When Donna and I are ready we head for breakfast at eight o'clock. "So what do you think of Dauntless Alli?! Isn't so lively and... different!" She asked really excited, she's not usually this excited.

"Yeah I guess but I didn't think it would be this strict, I mean aren't they known for their freedom." I replied, for an Amity I'm usually pessimistic.

"Oh come on I say it'll be better once we're actual Dauntless. Hurry I hear the cake's amazing!" She pulls me into a run.

Once we arrive at the cafeteria we go straight for the cake and grab a table in the corner of the room. Shortly after we're joined by three others, I don't think they transferred with anyone, and because we're Amity they must think we're friendly. So we let them join.

Now our table of five includes two Candor, one Erudite and two Amity. Ronnie the small Candor girl with a blonde pixie cut and green eyes doesn't look like she's sixteen. Tate the Erudite that looks scrawny and lanky with ginger with brown eyes looks scared as a hell. And then there's the eye candy if been eyeing up ever since I've got here is also sitting at my table. His names Ace and he has midnight black hair and lime green eyes.

Ace eyes up my breakfast and says "Cake for breakfast?"

"Yup," I reply "it's the infamous Dauntless cake, lacking in nutrients, but god does it taste good!Want some?" I ask.

"Sure" he says while taking a good-sized portion and shoveling it into his mouth. His eyes grow and he tells us he's going up to get some more.

"So..." Ronnie says to break the awkward silence but only makes it more awkward. "What do you think of our instructors?" she begins

"OH MY GOD FOUR IS THE HOTTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Donna whisper shouts.

"I'm I was thinking exactly the same thing!" Ronnie says

"Sorry ladies but I think he's already taking by Tris." Tate says.

Both of the girls pout and resume to eating their food. Then Ace returns back with not only one but two slices of cake. "Awh thanks buddy." Tate says while grabbing a plate. But Ace slaps his and away while defensively saying "My cake." Tate rolls his eyes and mutters something about being unhealthy.

"So who were you's saying was already taking?" asked Ace

"Four.." said Donna and Ronnie in unison in a melancholy tone. Ace rolls his eyes and looks at me. "You don't like him?" he asks "No," I answer "I've seen better looking people." I try not to be to obvious but Donna kicks my feet under the table and smiles at me.

I look at the time and it quarter to nine. So we finish breakfast and head to training. Today's not looking so bad after all.

**So how way that? Bad, okay very bad. I'm just trying to get better at writing because I'm getting a B2 in my honours English class but yeah. A review would be nice, just be constructive not mean. Be the person Four would want you to be! Talk next time! xxx**


End file.
